


Snowdrift

by MidnightCity, mylady_lilith



Series: JJ Collab (2017) [6]
Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCity/pseuds/MidnightCity, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylady_lilith/pseuds/mylady_lilith
Summary: Sometimes cars get stuck in the snow ....





	Snowdrift

James grabbed the sides of the seat as the car skidded again over another patch of ice. _They would never get there!_ He cursed in his mind. James could barely see the end of the car, let alone the road because of the snow storm but Jeremy wouldn’t slow down, let alone stop!

Suddenly the car skidded again, “Fucking hell, Clarkson!” James shouted. This time he reached for the steering wheel, to save the car from slipping into a ditch.

“Shit, James!” Jeremy cursed as he stepped onto the brake. “I’ve got it! I’ve got it!” He swatted James’ hands away, but as he tried to nudge the car forward again nothing came …

The car had stalled. Jeremy mumbled a string of curse words as he tried the ignition. However, the engine refused to spit into life. Absolutely nothing seemed to work. The lights in the cabin wouldn’t flick on, and when the dashboard should be illuminated by small symbols they only offered blackness.

“We’re never going to make it now,” Jeremy stated and shook his head.

James sighed and leaned back. He knew that Jeremy had wanted to reach his mother’s house on time for the new year. However, the snow storm made the drive difficult.

“Shit piece of an old car,” Jeremy cursed. “We should have taken one that worked.”

James huffed out some air. “I prefer this than getting killed by your shit driving,” James mumbled under his breath as he pulled his hands tighter around his body. The warm air escaped the cabin quickly.

“What was that?” Jeremy asked.

James shook his head. He did not want to start a fight right now. Instead he looked outside, wondering if there were any other cars around that could help them, or give them a jump start.

In a futile attempt, Jeremy tried the ignition again. Taking the key out, putting it back in. It was no good.

“Fuck!” Jeremy slapped the steering wheel. 

James looked at him. He knew how much this visit meant to Jeremy, so James swallowed his annoyance, and gently covered Jeremy’s hand with his. “Hey, Jezza …” Jeremy did not seem to respond. “… Jeremy. We’ll still get there.”

A sigh escaped Jeremy, and he reached for the phone that rested in the centre console. “I’ll call my mum.”

James nodded and sat back again. He was trying to give Jeremy as much privacy as he could in this small space.

“I can’t get a signal,” Jeremy explained. A moment later, James heard the car door pop open. Then a gush of cold air came into the car. James turned around and noticed that Jeremy was standing outside the car – holding the phone to his ear. After a few moments, Jeremy climbed back into the car.

“It’s fucking freezing,” he cursed while rubbing his hands together. He blew some warm air between them to warm up again.

James reached for his hands and cupped them between his own. “Here.”

Jeremy smiled gently at James’ effort to keep them warm.

“I called RSC,” Jeremy explained. “They should be here within the hour. Hopefully they can jump-start the car.”

James nodded, and noticed that another shiver was running down Jeremy’s spine. Maybe he could do something with the battery. However, he couldn’t do much without electricity. There were no other cars around …

“Don’t think about it …” Jeremy warned him. “It’s fucking freezing out there.”

James raised his eyebrows, rather surprised that Jeremy managed to pick up on his thoughts. “How …?”

“You always have such a stupid look on your face when you think of fixing things.” Jeremy rolled his eyes, but James noticed that his lips had slightly twitched up as he spoke.

“Maybe we can push the car …” James thought out loud.

“Forget it,” Jeremy interjected. “You’ll kill yourself out there.”

James sighed and looked outside, the snow was still falling heavy and thick. Suddenly, another shiver ran down Jeremy’s spine.

“Why are you still so cold?” James complained. His hands still felt like two blocks of ice between his.

He let go of them, and enduring a little bit of protest coming from Jeremy he snuck his hands inside his jacket.  Now he could clearly feel that Jeremy was shivering.  “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Jeremy huffed, rubbing his hands together and to find some warmth the blew his breath into them. “It’s hardly worth mentioning …”

“You’re not fucking freezing to death on my watch,” James complained. “How am I going to explain it to the police?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “Ever so thoughtful …”

“Of course, honey,” James teased him. Then he reached for the bag that was resting on the backseat of the car. He pulled it forward, opened it and began to search for something suitable.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy asked, trying to conserve heat by crossing his arms.

“Keeping you warm …” James mumbled as he pulled out a pair of fluffy socks. “Hands.”

“I know a better way for keeping us warm.” Jeremy tried to pull it off with a suggestive smirk. However, in exact that moment another shiver ran through his body.

James just plucked his hands free and placed the fluffy socks over them as if they were gloves.

“Now where is …” James muttered and a moment later he pulled a decorative blanket free – it had been meant as a gift for James’ mother. James was sure that she’d forgive him for the early use.

 He unfolded it, and dapped it around Jeremy’s shoulder. When James looked up again, he noticed how Jeremy was looking at him. A small smile played on his lips, and his eyes were sparkling.

“If you’re taking the piss on me now …” James warned him.

Jeremy shook his head. “Nope.” Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips onto James’ warm lips. Their noses brushed, and James could tell that Jeremy was still cold. So, he took the opportunity to slip his hands underneath Jeremy’s shirt.

“Why are you so warm?” Jeremy mumbled, enjoying the touch. He snuggled closer to James, resting his head in the nape of James’ neck. It was the warmest place he could think of now.

“Just for you …” James mumbled. He pressed a kiss onto the side of Jeremy’s face. “… and many layers.”

“Cockwomble.”

James laughed. “I love you too.”

The next moment James felt Jeremy press a kiss on his neck. “Thank you.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give the[ artist a ♥ on tumblr as well](https://malfuria.tumblr.com/post/169145752602/james-grabbed-the-sides-of-the-seat-as-the-car)


End file.
